The Robot On Time
by golfer
Summary: Tabuu wants to change the inevitable future that spells out his defeat and sends an indestructible robot to kill the smashers.  It's large, powerful, and emotionless, but was Ganondorf correct in his doubt of the robot's power?


**I'm back after the world's longest hiatus. This will be my #1 project here. All other stories will probably be on hold indefinitely. This will be the finest story I have ever written on here. It's not saying much, but I hope you all like it. I'll work my hardest on this and I'm very excited to write the next few chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Ganondorf! Come to me!"<p>

"Aye. I am here, leader."

"Do you have the result of the time travel from the Ocarina?"

"I do. It is not good, my liege."

"Try me. There is nothing that can stop me."

"I see the smashers defeating you."

"I see."

"I fear that this war need not begin if it will lead to inevitable failure."

"Nonsense, Ganondorf. We can change the future by changing the past."

"How, my lord?"

"I have been creating something-"

"The unit?"

"Yes."

"If I may speak, my lord, the unit is not ready. It has shortcomings; it is merely an armored shadowbug."

"It has the strength of fifty men. It can rip their hearts out and move on without flinching. It is good enough for the job."

"It does not look human, my lord. We will merely begin the war before we are ready. It lacks the intelligence to blend in, and it has too many weaknesses to their weapons-"

"Enough! I have heard enough. Send it through subspace and let slip the dogs of war!"

"My liege, I cannot permit this-"

Ganondorf cried in pain, his eyes bulging from his head as he tore into his own skin in sheer agony from the attack by his master. He knelt down, biting his tongue and shutting his eyes to avoid screaming. He attempted to reach out to grip his master, to claw at him, only to fall over in a pseudo-fetal position.

"He will be sent through, little one. I am smarter than you and I know the result of this. You know this. You'll be paralyzed for a few moments, so don't worry too much. The unit will be sent as planned."

"...Yes... my lord."

* * *

><p>"Argh, I lost another fight, man..." Wario complained, sipping his drink while talking to Meta Knight. "How are you so good? Argh, let me tell you."<p>

"No, friend. You do not practice, and it is because you do not practice that you preform rather poorly in battles," Meta Knight stated plainly, turning to face Wario, who was playing with his moustache. Meta Knight couldn't help but stare at the mustard stuck in his scraggly moustache. The shock of that atrocity was enough to prompt Meta Knight to stop his advice and turn away.

"Hey, buddy..." Wario called obnoxiously to the man sitting next to him and tapping his shoulder. The man wore a gray trench coat that hung below his knees and a tall hat that covered most of his head, making him look prepared to take on a storm. He turned to look at Wario, his face emotionless and covered by sunglasses clearly too large for him.

"Hey, buddy..." Wario said again, still tapping on his shoulder. "I can fight, man. I shouldn't have lost."

"Don't talk to me right now," the man replied, taking a drink of an unknown, yellow liquid. He swiveled in his chair so he faced away from Wario, who scowled.

"You wanna go?" Wario challenged, chugging the last of his drink and slamming it on the counter, startling the bartender and surprising Meta Knight. Meta Knight sighed.

"Don't do this..." Meta Knight muttered to himself, placing his face into his gloved hands.

"You wanna go?" Wario challenged once again, this time tilting to his left to let out a fart. Directly after he let loose the cannon, the man in the coat stood up, casting a massive shadow over Wario, who slunk back in his chair, his eyes wide by how tall this man truly was. He had seemed so short when he was sitting.

"Go?" The man asked, his voice extremely calm and emotionless, just like his facial expression. Wario stared into his sunglasses, seeing his own expression and hearing his own breathing.

"Y-yeah..." Wario responded. "Go to... er... a cool... thing?" Wario stammered out that line, thinking quickly about what to say to avoid fighting this behemoth who looked as if he'd crush him like a bug.

Much to Wario's relief, the man left silently, his footsteps the only noise in the entire establishment since it had been silenced by Wario's outburst. He opened the door and let the little bell ring before he disappeared into the sunset.

"I showed him," Wario boasted, swivveling his chair towards Meta Knight.

"Why do you do this? You can't be this stupid," Meta Knight warned, his eyes flickering to a lighter, more pale yellow.

"Look, MK, my man," Wario said casually, putting his arm around Meta Knight. Meta Knight wanted to shift away because Wario's armpit hair tickled his neck (or lack thereof), but the grip around him forced him to remain stationary. He looked to the opposite direction, pretending Wario was not there. "I'm sorry, but I lost to Luigi! I'm huge. I'm pumped, I'm buff! So, yeah!"

The door flew open. Having been opened far too roughly, the glass shattered as it hit the brick behind it. The shattering once again silenced the establishment that was just about to turn the music on again. Meta Knight and Wario turned around in their chairs and, in the midst of the falling pieces of glass, there were two bright yellow lights which shined through.

"Hey, buddy, you'll be paying for that!" The bartender declared, pointing his skinny finger towards the figure. He was a taller looking man, if he could be called just that; a man. He was covered in a silver, metallic skin of sorts as if he were covered in excessive amount of makeup, which reflected a small bit of the sun. He stepped towards the bartender at a very slow pace, walking awkwardly as if he were stomping. He was the weirdest looking person anyone in the bar had ever seen. His hands had four fingers each, though his hands were weird on their own, looking like a cup followed by perfectly straight arms; no definition of muscle tone or even bones were able to be seen. On his face there was no nose except for two small slits that could barely be seen from a distance. Atop his hairless head there was a small bulge as if he had been injured. Strangest of all, he had two thin legs of the same skin tone as the rest of its body, but attached to a disproportionally large torso. Overall, he looked like a barrel with legs popping out.

The person slowly stepped forward, his shoulders raised like he was very cold. Each step left a very characteristic clanging sound, as if a block of iron fell on that cement. The man leaned over the counter, staring at the skinny bartender with his bright, yellow eyes, without saying a word. Everyone could hear the slightly bizarre sounds that he made with each step that sounded like a broken wind-up toy.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed brightly, forcing Meta Knight and Wario, who were closest to the man, to shield their eyes. The man reached towards the bartender as quick as lightning. A muffled gagging which sounded like the bartender took place, followed by some gasps from the other patrons. Meta Knight and Wario uncovered one of their eyes and looked in sheer horror as this man, whose hand was covered in blood, stood up. Wario leaned over the counter, his stubby legs forcing him to climb on top of it to view the floor behind it. The bartender was on the ground, his head having a large dent.

"Payment received," the man said, his voice surprising Wario and Meta Knight. This was not the same man who was here earlier. This wasn't human. This was a robot.

"What are you?" Meta Knight asked the man. He knew what he was. He was a robot. He could tell by his ice cold voice which showed no emotion, no remorse, no fear, nothing. Nobody, Meta Knight thought, could show so little emotion upon killing someone in such a vicious and dishonorable way. Most terrifying, though, was the fact that this man had the strength to kill another man with one blow and in such a gruesome way. Meta Knight and Wario looked at the robot, seeing their faces in the shined metal of his bulky exterior. He wore no shirt, no pants, and in fact, no clothing at all.

"Identify yourself," the robot said in its robotic, monotone voice, turning its attention to Meta Knight, who couldn't help but move back in his seat until he was on the edge. It didn't even sound human. It sounded like one of those vocal programs that read text.

"Meta Knight," Meta Knight responded in a small voice. He focused his attention on the bump atop the robot's head, which appeared red. An antenna, Meta Knight realized.

The robot reached down and grabbed Meta Knight by the mask which was adhered to his face, lifting the star warrior up effortlessly.

"Let 'im go, stupid metal guy!" Wario ordered, bringing his arm back and ready to punch his target. He stepped forward and hit the robot's rear as hard as he could muster to try and make it let him go. The robot fell forward with a massive thud, causing the lights in the bar to shake and flicker in their sockets. Meta Knight was released from its grasp and sent tumbling towards the wall with a thud, about ten feet away.

Meta Knight drew Galaxia, the gold of the sword reflecting the light as well as the robot's metal. The robot placed its arms in front of it to attempt to get on its suction cup shaped feet. It stood up slowly and turned to face Wario, its face, or lack of face, didn't move or react otherwise.

"Bring it on, scrap metal!" Wario roared, positioning his fists like a boxer. He jabbed several times at the midsection of the robot. It made a unique sound with each blow, like something bounced around within the metal exterior. However, the robot didn't even sway. Instead, its eyes flashed brightly once more. The robot's arm shot forward once more, this time aimed at Wario. Wario grunted sharply at the blow, but otherwise, he didn't make a sound as he flew towards the opposite wall. Upon contact with the brick wall, the patrons and Meta Knight grimaced at the loud cracking sound. Wario slid down the wall, limp and eyes closed.

"Threat level at zero percent," the robot reported, slowly turning around. He trudged forward towards Meta Knight, who backed away.

"Stay away from me!" Meta Knight cried, backing away faster as beads of sweat ran down his round head. The robot increased his walking towards Meta Knight. Meta Knight just kept backing up until his blood froze as he felt the unforgiving wall behind him. He shut his eyes and hoped and prayed to whomever was listening above that there was a trap door or something that would save him.

The robot stood over him as Meta Knight, who opened his eyes upon feeling the frozen shadow loom over him, peered behind the robot and looked at the other customers with pleading eyes, some of whom slowly creeped away from the scene and opened the door as slowly as possible, most likely to avoid the ringing of the bell. Meta Knight looked back at the robot, realizing the patrons would not offer help. He closed his eyes and awaited his inevitable fate that would be brought by this mechanical beast.


End file.
